This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fold-away beds, particularly beds which fold upwardly to a substantially vertical position against a wall or within a casing or cabinet.
Conventionally, the bed unit is counterbalanced by means of heavy duty springs extending between the rear transverse frame member of the bed unit and the base of the vertical supports. Alternatively, pneumatic assistors may be provided. In either case, due to the relatively poor leverage relationships, such counterbalance means have to be extremely powerful and therefore place considerable strain upon the entire assembly when operated, particularly when the bed is in the lowered position. This means that the frame and/or supporting cabinet has to be extremely rugged and secured very firmly to the wall or other vertical supporting surface in order to prevent inadvertent loosening and displacement therefrom.